


we'll tell our stories on these walls

by spinninginfinity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, arguing as foreplay, paint-based flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinninginfinity/pseuds/spinninginfinity
Summary: Han and Leia disagree on decor.Leia, perched precariously up on his shoulders with a paintbrush in hand, dressed in a little pair of shorts and an old, threadbare t-shirt, narrowed her eyes. ‘If you think you can trick me into saying yes to the green just because I’m focusing, you’re sorely mistaken, flyboy. I can multitask.’





	we'll tell our stories on these walls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Han and Leia Appreciation Week](https://han-leia-solo.tumblr.com/post/188158789624) on tumblr, for day three, prompt: "domesticity".

Han and Leia found themselves arguing about paint colors.

It was an ongoing thing, and it delighted both of them. It was nice to argue about things that were more-or-less inconsequential. They settled into it the way they might settle into a leisurely meal, bickering good-naturedly and with no interest in reaching—or perhaps even any desire to reach—any real conclusion. They had spirited discussions over meals and in their bed, in between reveling over being able to cook in a proper kitchen and sharing a mattress large enough for both of them. They decorated every other corner of their home while their living room wall turned into a patchwork of swatches that they were growing fond of, an array of colors both bright and muted, warm and cool.

‘I really think the green’d work in here,’ Han said, one morning toward the end of a busy week, when the past few days’ work had wound down and they had nowhere to be but in their home, enjoying each other’s company. ‘You know: big open space, lotta nice, natural light. It’ll look good.’

Leia, perched precariously up on his shoulders with a paintbrush in hand, dressed in a little pair of shorts and an old, threadbare t-shirt, narrowed her eyes. ‘If you think you can trick me into saying yes to the green just because I’m focusing, you’re sorely mistaken, flyboy. I can multitask.’

‘Really?’ Han asked, squeezing his fingers into her calf. ‘’Cause I think you missed a sp—hey!’

Leia smirked, reaching down to dip her brush back in the pot of undercoat Han was holding, most of the bristles’ previous coating now freckling the front of Han’s shirt.

‘See,’ she said. ‘Multitasking.’

‘Don’t see why you’re so set against it,’ Han remarked, as Leia continued painting along the topmost edge of the wall.

‘Well,’ she said, running a hand through his hair, ‘looking at it with my eyes certainly helped.’

‘It’s nice,’ he said. ‘You don’t think it’d be good to get some green in here? “Kashyyyk Forest”—c’mon. Doesn’t that sound great?’

‘Chewie would be insulted,’ Leia retorted, reaching down again for a fresh coat of paint. ‘“Dagobah Swamp” would be more accurate.’

He turned his head to kiss the inside of her bare thigh. ‘Fine,’ he sighed. ‘Gotta be the purple, then.’

She snorted. ‘You’re ridiculous.’

‘The bright—’ and here he nipped at her thigh instead, making her squirm atop his shoulders, ‘—showy—’

‘Lurid, headache-inducing—Han!’ she yelped, laughing as his teeth grazed her skin again. ‘Okay, let me down.’

He crouched to let her clamber off his shoulders, setting the tin of paint aside, then straightened, pulling her close at the same time. ‘Lando would love it.’

‘That’s as good a reason as any not to coat our living room walls with it,’ she said breathlessly. Her hair was coming loose from the careless braid she’d put it in earlier, and there was a smudge of paint on her neck, and Han had to kiss her, coaxing her mouth open beneath his and then nudging her backward toward their sofa, covered with a dustsheet. She allowed herself to be toppled onto it, the sheet rustling beneath her, and then she pulled him down with her, hooking her thighs around his waist and sliding her hands down his back, inside the waistband of his pants.

‘You’re gonna get paint on my ass,’ he warned.

Her eyes glinted. ‘Whoops.’

He kissed her neck. ‘Okay. How’s this for a suggestion: let me pick the color and I’ll make it worth your while.’

‘Oh?’ Leia said, eyes widening guilelessly. ‘Intriguing. However will you do that?’

His hands stole under her t-shirt. ‘Ah, c’mon. ’S’no fun if I tell you.’

She gave him an incredulous look. ‘On the contrary, we’ve both often found that a lot of fun.’

‘Oh, yeah.’ He grinned down at her, warm hands covering her breasts. ‘Did I ever tell you how much I like this outfit?’

‘Flattery will get you absolutely nowhere.’ She placed her hands over his over the top of her t-shirt, and at her encouragement, he gave her a light squeeze.

‘I’m sayin’,’ he purred, now settling more comfortably in the crook of her legs, ‘you look hot.’

‘So do you,’ she said mildly, ‘but not enough to let you paint our walls that shade of green.’

His hands disappeared from beneath her top. His mouth twitched with amusement as he took in the annoyed little furrow in her brow—she might be playing it cool, but she couldn’t fool him, not this close, not with him knowing her as well as he did. ‘That so, huh?’

‘Why don’t you take some clothing off and we’ll test the theory?’ she suggested.

He shrugged, choosing to remove her shirt first. ‘The green,’ he proclaimed, tossing the shirt to the floor, ‘is stylish.’

‘Ah,’ Leia said. ‘It’s Mister Interior Designer himself.’

‘I’m making an argument here, Princess.’

‘I’m so sorry,’ she said indulgently, stretching her arms above her head, her nipples peaking in the cool air. ‘Please continue.’

Han’s brain went momentarily foggy, and then he gave himself a mental shake and reached for the tie of her shorts. ‘It’s stylish,’ he repeated, ‘and it’ll make the light in here look good.’ With the tie loosened, Han pulled away, kneeling at the other end of the sofa. The shorts and her underwear came away with a flourish. Han’s gaze flicked down her body before alighting on her face. He ran his hands up her legs. ‘Now, I ain’t saying you wouldn’t look beautiful no matter what the light was doing; I’m just saying—’

‘It couldn’t hurt,’ Leia said softly.

He beamed at her, hands pausing high on her thighs. ‘Right.’

She nodded as if deep in thought. ‘I understand.’

Han went to pull his own shirt over his head. ‘Thought you might.’

‘I think,’ Leia said slowly, tapping a ponderous finger against her lips, ‘that what I’m hearing you saying is that that nice soft gray I picked out would be perfect in here.’

He emerged from under his shirt with an aggrieved look on his face. ‘No!’

‘Yes,’ she said, grinning. ‘That’s pretty much exactly what you said, word for word.’

‘The gray is boring, sweetheart,’ he protested.

‘It’s timeless.’

‘Who chooses a gray wall?’

‘The _Falcon_’s gray,’ she reminded him.

‘The _Falcon _is—’ Han began, and stopped short. ‘Okay. Probably not meant to be gray. Which—so, there you go, huh? Who’d choose gray?’

‘There _you _go,’ Leia countered triumphantly. ‘You paint your ship and leave me in charge of the living room.’

‘Oh, right now?’ he asked. ‘You want me to go out right now and paint the _Falcon_?’

‘No,’ Leia said, after a brief pause, her smile widening. ‘I want you to take your pants off.’

She stretched, looking as regal as she possibly could while she was completely naked on a sofa covered in plastifilm, having just instructed him to strip off. Han, looking at her, decided he had very little choice but to comply.

Leia rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow, eyes raking over him. ‘There. You see how I make the best choices?’

‘Yeah?’ He knelt down on the floor next to her. ‘What’re you gonna choose next?’

‘I’m going to choose that nice soft gray I think I mentioned,’ she told him, running an idle finger from his throat to his sternum, ‘and some lovely pops of color.’

‘Really,’ he said, leaning in and pressing his mouth against the underside of her jaw.

‘Uh huh. Throw cushions. Maybe a nice lamp.’

‘’Cause _I _think,’ he said, lips tracing a path down her throat, ‘you should choose to let me make you feel very, very good, and then I think you should choose to let me paint the walls.’

‘Well, I’m definitely happy to let you paint them in the color I chose; that’s very kind of you to offer—’ Leia broke off into laughter as Han climbed onto the sofa, on top of her, kissing her thoroughly and then sliding a hand down between her legs and stroking until she was gasping—until, when he pulled back and said, ‘So, the green paint?’ she answered, ‘Yes, yes, whatever you want; just—’

He did.

***

They lay, some time later, Leia spooned up behind Han on the sofa, sweat cooling on their skin. He did, she’d informed him cheerfully, have paint on his backside, and they had plans, sometime in the not-too-distant future, to head to the ’fresher and clean up, but for now they had important things they needed to talk about.

‘So,’ Han said brightly. ‘Green, then. We in agreement here, Your Highness?’

‘Oh, no,’ she replied, pressing a couple of soft kisses to his shoulder. ‘I don’t think we’re in agreement at all.’

He turned his head back to shoot her a wounded look. ‘You said—’

‘That was blatant extortion.’

‘Ah, I guess so.’ He grabbed her hand where it was draped over his waist and brought it up to brush his lips against her knuckles. ‘All right,’ he said, unconcerned. ‘We’ll keep looking.’

They lay in comfortable silence for a moment.

‘I like this sofa,’ Leia said, at length. She traced random patterns against his skin.

‘I thought you didn’t like it?’

‘What can I say?’ Her toes pressed into his calf. ‘It’s grown on me.’

‘It was a placeholder, you said.’

Leia moved her mouth very close to his ear. ‘It’s comfortable,’ she murmured.

‘It is,’ Han agreed. He yawned and turned over to face her. ‘Shame we’ll have to get rid of it when we paint the walls green.’

‘Good job we can keep it if we paint the walls gray,’ she rejoined.

He laughed. ‘Hey, tell you what. This sofa ain’t so nice with a dustsheet. You wanna go lie in a proper bed?’

‘Sure.’ Leia watched Han stand, and then took the hand he offered, letting him lead her to their bedroom.

‘What do you think about redecorating in here?’ Han asked.

‘Ooh, there’s a thought,’ Leia said, and closed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
